


Sincerely, Yours

by chanelsbrown48



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Reconciliation, Reunion, Reuniting, Romance, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelsbrown48/pseuds/chanelsbrown48
Summary: This is a short story of Rory and Jess meeting up again years later and deciding to get back together. They have always loved each other.





	Sincerely, Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to pretend that the revival didn't happen and that Rory and Jess ended up together.
> 
> Enjoy, Gilmore Girls fans and Literati fans! :)
> 
> Happy New Year!

Rory Gilmore was thinking about Jess Mariano again. Jess was a romantic warrior with handsome eyes and beautiful hair.

 

Rory walked over to the window and reflected on her vibrant surroundings. She had always loved the beautiful Stars Hollow Gazebo with its large lights. It was a place that encouraged her to be happy. 

 

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather  _someone._ It was the romantic figure of Jess Mariano.

 

Rory gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an intuitive, caring, coffee drinker with blue eyes and brown hair. Her friends saw her as an alert, adventurous angel. Once, she had even rescued a baby from a burning building.

 

But not even an intuitive person like she who had once rescued a baby from a burning building was prepared for what Jess had in store today. 

 

The sun was shining brightly in Stars Hollow. Rory grabbed a corsage that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers. It was a wedding in Stars Hollow. Rory was a guest and she was wearing a white dress. She had white flowers in her hair. Jess was wearing a black tux.

 

She saw that he came back for the wedding, but that he also came back for  _her._

 

As Rory stepped outside and Jess came closer, she could see the glint in his eye.

 

Jess gazed at her with the thoughts of 2538 affections. 

 

He said, in a hushed tone, "I love you Rory and I would like to give it another try at a relationship."

 

Rory looked back, needy and still fingering the corsage, "Jess, I've always loved you," she replied.

 

Jess smiled at her. Jess was not one to smile often and when he did, he looked adorable. As soon as he smiled, the tough guy act disappeared.

 

They looked at each other with nostalgic feelings, like two cheerful teenagers. The wedding had piano music playing in the background and distance. People were dancing to the beat. 

 

Rory was looking at Jess' handsome eyes and beautiful hair. 

 

Jess looked romantic, his emotions blushing around. 

 

Jess invited Rory to dance. Rory promised they would dance after they had a nice cup of coffee and a chance to catch up and talk.

 

They both then went inside Luke's Diner. 

 

❤️❤️ 

 

 

 


End file.
